1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display apparatus and method for directly correlating 3D data (three-dimensional shape data) measured on a measuring object and an image (single photographic image or stereo image) of the measuring object, and concurrently displaying the measurement data and the image of the measuring object.
2. Related Art
Methods for obtaining 3D data on a working object or a manufacturing object include an approach of obtaining data with a three-dimensional measurement apparatus (total station), and a stereo image measurement approach of obtaining 3D data by stereo measurement of a stereo image photographed using a measuring object and a comparative calibrated body. The approach using a three-dimensional measurement apparatus is superior in accuracy of obtained 3D coordinates and therefore used to measure reference positions in affixing an image. In particular, recent motor-driven total stations have become capable of obtaining a relatively large number (about several tens, for example, for each measuring object) of three-dimensional coordinates. In the stereo image measurement approach, several thousands—several tens of thousands of three-dimensional coordinates can be obtained relatively conveniently by performing work called orientation in affixing 3D data and an image.
However, 3D data obtained with a three-dimensional position measurement apparatus is basically constituted of three-dimensional coordinate data including distance data. Therefore, problems have become apparent that it is difficult to correlate 3D data obtained with the three-dimensional position measurement apparatus and the site conditions, and that it is difficult to decide which part of a measuring object is measured in tying the 3D data with image information on the measuring object.
On the other hand, in the stereo image measurement approach, 3D measurement is performed on a stereo image to display the image in stereo, so that 3D data and the stereo image can be compared. However, a stereoscopic monitor or deflector glasses are required to compare the 3D data and the stereo image. In addition, some people can achieve stereoscopic vision well while others cannot. That is, there has been a problem that not everyone can always make recognition easily. Also, in the stereo measurement of the measuring object or the tying work between the 3D data and the stereo image, correlation need be established between the image information and the 3D data or between the images, to perform orientation work. The orientation work involves great differences among individuals and thus cannot be performed with ease and accuracy, which has been another problem.
Further, there has been a demand from customers for a stereoscopic display of a measuring object even in cases of a single photographic image, which is a single photograph representing the measuring object.
A first object of the present invention, which has been made to solve the foregoing problems, is to provide a three-dimensional image display apparatus and method for integrating and visualizing 3D measurement data obtained from a stereo image with an image of a measuring object to which stereoscopic texture is applied.
Also, a second object of the present invention, which has been made to solve the foregoing problems, is to provide a three-dimensional image display apparatus and method for conveniently extracting a characteristic point included in a stereo image, to conveniently integrate 3D measurement data obtained from the stereo image with an image of a measuring object to which stereoscopic texture is applied.
A third object of the present invention, which has been made to solve the foregoing problems, is to provide a three-dimensional image display apparatus and method for using an image of a measuring object and separately obtained 3D measurement data, to conveniently create a stereoscopic two-dimensional image of the measuring object. A fourth object is to provide a three-dimensional image display apparatus and method for using a stereo image of a measuring object and separately obtained 3D measurement data, to create a stereoscopic two-dimensional image of the measuring object with accuracy. A fifth object is to provide a three-dimensional image display apparatus and method for simplifying photographing work of a measuring object.